deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Zombie Tactics, Extermination, and Containment
Our Mission A.Z.T.E.C. was formed by the few remaining men and women that survived the outbreak, and the waves of undead that followed in its path. These desperate survivors lost loved ones to the infected creatures, and vowed revenge on the horrible blight that had taken the city of Fairview and was spreading its curse all over the world. They vowed that they would develop tactics to fight the plague, exterminate the waves of infected creatures that besieged humanity, and do everything they could to quarantine and contain the undead threat. Application A.Z.T.E.C. is looking for players with more brain cells than bullets. It is preferred that you are level 20+, with a proven build (if you aren’t sure on build yet, check out Raven’s Ultimate Guide to Dead Frontier for more information), as well as a desire to help the clan grow and be a part of a community of like-minded survivors. However, if you have more than 500 posts but do not meet the level requirement, you may still join. If you do not meet either the level and/or post requirement, you will be given a one-week grace period to meet the standards of the clan, and will be removed from the clan if you fail to do so. Please answer the following questions in your application. Put effort and detail into your application; bad grammar/spelling will NOT be tolerated in any application. #What makes you want to join A.Z.T.E.C. over other clans? #What is your planned build (proficiencies and stats)? #What is your personal goal in Dead Frontier? This can be in anything directly related to DF. #What do you have to offer A.Z.T.E.C. Squad? #How do you think Dead Frontier can be improved? #How do you plan to help the clan grow? Rules #Respect all official Dead Frontier rules #Keep swearing to a minimum #No racism/sexism/homophobia/flaming #Respect all clan members #Don't bump--it just means you don't have anything to say Ranks Commander z3nhunter is the one and only Commander of A.Z.T.E.C. He is willing to expense advice and equipment to his loyal clan members, and he is unparalleled in strategy and combat. Lieutenant The Lieutenant is equivalent to an advisor or regent to the Supreme Commander, and all applications should be sent to them as well as zenhunter. The Second-in-Command does not necessarily need to be of a high level, but they should have knowledge of zombies, leadership skills, and the ability to communicate fluently in English. Black Ops The history of Black Ops agents are a mystery, but all that is known is that although they command no underlings and have no status as officers, but they are the most powerful, skilled, and experienced players. Black Ops agents must have a certain build that they follow to the letter, so that they can be the most effective opponents of the undead. In the case of a clan war, Black Ops agents are the first into the fray. Captain Captains are the most elite players that have been with AZTEC for a long time, have donated generously, or have improved life at AZTEC HQ for all of its members. They are true leaders, and have a personal squad of clan members that they selected themselves. Sergeant Sergeants can only be given orders by Captains and higher, but they get to command several Privates and Corporals in OA (when online). Drill Sergeants are responsible for training Recruits and Privates, and will sometimes sponsor activities such as Pen Knife Duels and Unarmed Looting Runs. Corporal Corporals form the main body of A.Z.T.E.C. and are the first rank to have access to everything in the clan stockpile. Corporals are allowed to participate in clan wars. Private Privates are the lowest rank of A.Z.T.E.C., and there are no post requirements to become a Private. Privates only have access to food, medicine, and ammunition from the clan stockpile, but they do have their own rank signature and color on the clan roster. Trainee Trainees are those that do not yet meet the requirements to join the clan and are working hard to meet these requirements. Trainees do not have access to the clan stockpile and do not have a rank signature. Members Lieutenants BigNast93 Black Ops none at the moment Captains Retal7 Nerocap Eskimo785 Sergeants lordpoop224 Corporals Sting tjmaxx 7719andy Privates sniperalta13 TheCoCo ZakAttak Trainees none at the moment Stockpile Weapons Melee (1x) Ronan Pro (2x) Machete Pistols (1x) CK99 (1x) CK97B Rifles (1x) M1 Garand (1x) Chesterfield (1x) Glacial Warfare Shotguns (1x) Washington 1100 (1x) WALL-500 (2x) SPSA-12 (1x) Mannberg 500 Machine Guns (1x) PP90 Explosives (1x) HK69 Consumables Medicine (1x) Bandages (2x) Morphine Food (2x) Oats Ammunition (3x) .40 Handgun Bullets